City of Parties?
by cultural infidel
Summary: The gang is invited to a party hosted by Ragnor Fell. The dead Ragnor Fell, who apparently has something important to share. Starts funny, gets a bit more serious sorry . Please R and R!
1. Miniskirts and Rainbow Pants

Written, as usual, with awesomely awesome Morgan! All started because iluvblooburryz didn't believe that Ragnor was really dead...

**You're Invited!**

**Who: **Magnus Bane, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Whatever-His-Name-Is-Today, Clarissa Same-Goes-For-Her, and that vampire you hang out with and that werewolf, too

**What: **A party!

**When: **Tonight, 10 sharp

**Where: **My (Ragnor Fell's) house

**Why: **'Cause parties are freaking awesome! And I have something very important to share.

----------

"But Ragnor Fell's dead!" Alec exclaimed as his sister handed him the invite, begging to go.

"Obviously not." She shook her head, pointing at the paper.

"But, see, Is, you can't come back from being dead." Jace and Clary exchanged a look.

"Unless you're me," Jace pointed out, shrugging his shoulders cockily.

"No!" Clary walked over to her boyfriend, shoving him. "You do not get credit for that! I'm the one who wished you alive. You'd still be dead if it weren't for me. And such a pitiful way to die, too. Your murderer offered for you to kill him first!"

"Yeah, well, did you actually want me to kill your father?"

"Uh, yeah," Clary told him.

"So, you would have been just fine with me stabbing him in the chest?"

"Yeah, he was a monster. He made his own son half-demon!"

"But not me," Jace smiled sweetly. "I'm an angel!"

"Hardly," Clary scoffed as Jace reached around her waist and dragged her down to sit on his lap.

"Anyway!" Alec exclaimed. "We were talking about the fact that Ragnor Fell could not possibly have come back from the dead."

"Why are you so sure he was dead, anyway?" Isabelle asked.

"He told me." Alec pointed at Jace.

"She told me." Jace looked at the girl sprawled across his lap.

Clary looked up at Magnus, suspicion apparent on her face. Magnus merely shrugged.

"I lied."

Isabelle immediately jumped up, pulling Clary with her. "Come on! We need to go get ready!"

Alec stared at her, slightly shocked. "You want to go to a party hosted by a possibly dead warlock?"

Magnus looked offended. "What's wrong with warlocks?" he pouted. "And he's not dead."

"Uh, okay." Alec wondered why Magnus would lie about such a thing.

"Come on!" Isabelle tugged, aggravated, on Clary's sleeve as Magnus did the same to Alec. Alec, with a look of surprise, followed obediently, leaving Jace alone in the giant library.

"I guess I'll just sit here," Jace mumbled.

"You're perfectly capable of dressing yourself," Isabelle called over her shoulder.

Clary grinned back flirtatiously. "Unless you _want_ help," she grinned mischievously.

Jace pushed himself out of the chair and crossed the room to Clary. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down so their noses were almost touching. Clary's eyes closed and her mouth parted, waiting for a kiss.

"You wish," Jace laughed, moving away and sauntering off.

Clary glared at his back. Isabelle grabbed her arm, keeping her from strangling him, and dragged Clary to her room.

"Honey, he'll be _begging_ for a kiss when he sees you tonight."

----------

Alec stood facing his mirror, his eyes closed. Magnus was using his magic to dress him. He felt smooth pants pull themselves up his legs, heard the button snap, then felt a cool satiny shirt drape itself over him.

"You can look now," Magnus told him, pride evident in his voice.

Alec stated to open his eyes, then sneezed. And sneezed again. Finally, he looked at his reflection. And calmly shrieked.

Magnus was at his side in a second. "Come on now, those colors are perfect!" he chided the Shadowhunter.

Alec shifted, and heaps of glitter fluttered to the ground, bringing on another sneezing fit.

"No. No way," Alec almost growled, looking at his tight, _rainbow_, leather pants. "I am _not_ leaving the Institute like this."

"Fine," Magnus grumbled, "but you're keeping the shirt."


	2. Mobs of Cannibals

Jace was pacing in the center of the room in his usual dark gear, anxious about going with minimal weaponry. To a warlock's house, no less! He paused when Alec and Magnus came in, dumbstruck.

"Alec. You look so…bright!" Jace tried to control his laughter.

The raven-haired teen pointed at Magnus and growled, "_His _fault."

Isabelle glided into the room, wearing a maroon halter top and denim miniskirt, strappy heels in hand. She paused beside the door, twirling her hands and saying in a perfect TV-show-host voice, "Here comes…Clary!"

Clary strode into the room, only her downcast head showing her lack of confidence. Noting Jace's awestruck expression in the corner of her eye, she tossed back her hair and grinned.

Her dress was green, with a tight strapless top and flared skirt that brushed the very tops of her thighs. Her feet were bound in matching stiletto heels.

Jace's mouth was wide open, his eyes unblinkingly focused on Clary. She sashayed over to him, leaning down near his face, puppy eyes seeming to beg for a kiss. Her eyelashes lightly brushed his cheek, then he felt her breath on his mouth. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned forward…into air. Clary pulled back and giggled. "You wish."

She stalked past him, swinging her hips, and was circling past the armchair when her heel caught on the base of it and she tripped, falling right on top of Jace.

He smirked down at her wide eyes and barely contained cleavage, looking at her with an innocent expression. "Gosh, Clary, I knew you were obsessed with me, but really…"

"Ahem," Magnus interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this awkward…um…sweet…moment, but has anyone bothered to inform the vampire that he's going to a party?"

"Simon!" Clary cried, jumping to her feet. Her heel came down wrong and soon she was seated clumsily on the ground, dress thigh-high with black lacy panties clearly visible.

She quickly smoothed it down, cheeks matching her hair. Trying to forget it (and intentionally elbowing Jace to wipe the smirk off his face), she grabbed her cell off a nearby table and dialed Simon's number.

He answered just before it went to the answering machine. "Hello?"

"It's Clary." she heard giggling in the background and a few explosions.

"Shh, Maia!" Simon whispered, fumbling to cover the mouthpiece but not quite getting there in time. A primitive fire grew in Clary's stomach. "What's up?"

Clary bit her bottom lip, fighting back the words she wanted to say. "We're going to a party. You're invited, too," she added, as an afterthought, shaking her head to rid it of the immediate jealousy.

"Can Maia come too?"

Clary considered saying no, no werewolves. But everyone would wonder, and Jace would be hurt. She glanced at the expectant faces around her and sighed. "Yeah, she' invited too. It's tonight at ten - it's short notice, but we just got the invite ourselves."

"We'll be there!" Simon sounded excited. "We'll meet you at the Institute at 9:30, okay?"

"Yup." Clary hung up, still slightly annoyed. But she smiled at everyone and told them the news. Then she realized that _she_ had an angel, not a hairy werewolf or a nerdy vampire. Her grin became real, and she leaned over and kissed a very surprised Jace.

----------

"Maia, pause the game for a minute," Simon said.

"It _is_ paused, doofus. I beat it," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Good. That was Clary - wait, you beat it? Man-eating troll too?" Simon looked utterly amazed.

"Yeah, and the mob of cannibals, and the fire-breathing dragon." Maia shrugged as if it was no big deal, but on the inside she was ecstatic at his praise.

"Amazing. How did you…No, wait," Simon stopped himself. "that was Clary. She wanted to know if we could go to a party."

"She invited _us_ to a party?" Maia was incredulous - your childhood friend and ex, with his new…his new…Well, still.

"It's hosted by someone else. I said we'd get ready and be there in half an hour or so."

Maia sensed Simon leaning in a bit. She grinned and closed the distance. _Finally_, their first kiss. Simon's eyes slammed shut at her intake of breath, unable to stay open another second. It was so perfect - her soft lips, the way she smiled against his mouth and moaned…

"Wow," he breathed, smiling at Maia.

She got up off the couch and grabbed her keys. "If I don't go now, I never will," she explained. "See you in a few."

Simon sighed, pretending to be upset. He got up off his bed and got dressed, replaying his magic moment with Maia.


	3. Attack of the Peanut Butter

Magnus seemed more concerned with appearances than usual, checking himself in the mirror every couple of minutes and insisting on creating a portal for them.

"He's a warlock! You think he'll be impressed by a _motorcycle_?" Jace looked offended. His vampire motorcycle was awesome! _And_ it had saved Clary from evil fairies.

Simon and Maia stumbled in, looking a bit flushed and falling all over each other. Simon whispered something to her, and Maia giggled.

Clary just raised her eyebrows. Feeling somewhat competitive, she turned and smiled at Jace and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Magnus tapped hit foot. "Let's go, we can't be late, the portal's waiting…"

Alec looked concerned. "Magnus? Are you…okay?"

"Yup! All ready?" He looked a bit feverish, so everyone quickly ducked through the portal, landing where Clary had stood with Sebastian not too long ago. She blushed, remembering the smoke heart that had risen from the cottage's chimney.

The windows were pulsing with neon lights through the silhouettes crowded inside. When they got a bit closer, they heard the music. Isabelle was in her element, already chatting up a fairy, while Simon and Maia slipped towards the darker corners. Jace and Clary stated slow dancing as the lights dimmed, though Jace glowed anyway. Magnus kept scanning the crowd, looking for Ragnor Fell, who was walking toward at podium with a wink at a crazed Magnus.

Magnus Bane shoved his way to Ragnor Fell, Alec following along.

"Oh, how _are_ you?" Ragnor asked jovially.

Magnus hissed, "What are you doing?"

Alec stepped up beside them, looking worriedly at Magnus. "Um, what's going on?"

Ragnor glared at him. "Who are you? And how do you know my--"

Magnus cut him off. "Alec! Let's go get some drinks, shall we?"

"No, I want to know who--" Alec started.

"Who are--what are--" Ragnor sputtered, then collected himself. Looking at Magnus Bane, he asked, "What about last night?"


	4. Uncharacteristic Purpleness

I'M FREE!!! Middle school is forever OVER and even though _he's_ there I am just SO happy I don't care. *holds up middle finger* That's for you, Mrs. Handlin. I'm SO sorry if my fucking shoulder drives everyone into a fucking frenzy. ANYWAY, I'm so amazingly happy!!! Really. Mostly. Tomorrow I will be. 

Clary tripped. Again. Jace caught her again. Clary looked up at Jace apologetically; Jace smiled sexily at Clary. Again.

"We're going to get you dancing lessons," Jace promised.

"Hey!" Clary whacked Jace's arm. "You don't…Well, you aren't…Aah! You're infuriating!"

Jace smiled and leaned so his mouth brushed her earlobe. "and you love me."

Clary grinned over his shoulder. "Was that a statement? You're awfully sure of yourself."

Yet when Jace's mouth glided to meet hers, she willingly melted into his arms and sighed in ecstasy.

"I love you too," Jace confirmed, lips inches from Clary's.

"Clary, Jace!" Simon ran up to them. Clary couldn't help being annoyed with him, though it quickly turned to guilt. "I need help. Something's wrong with Maia!"

Clary stood a few feet from Maia, openmouthed in shock. "Is she…_purple_?" Her skin, hair, and even clothes were tinted a deep violet.

She felt Jace's smirk even though he was behind her. "Is that all you noticed?"

Looking closer, she noticed the object of Maia's attention--a male fairy! And Maia was…She was flirting with him, giggling and maintaining contact and basically throwing herself all over him. Simon's expression had passed confused, and he now looked hopeless and mournful.

Maia slowly walked from the fairy to another werewolf, hips swaying. She went up to him and traced a line from his lips to midway down his chest. Then she began carefully outlining the veins in his wings.

"Maia!" Clary called, standing beside her.

"Clary!" Maia screamed, wrapping the other girl tightly in a hug. "Ooh, you're so pretty, I love your hair!" she exclaimed, playing with the Shadowhunter's red locks.

Clary quickly disentangled herself. "Hey, Maia, great to see you too…Um, remember Simon? Your boyfriend?"

"Simon?" She looked genuinely confused for a minute. "Yeah, where is my sweetsy cutesum teddy bear?" she asked, almost running to greet him.

Simon, though, just looked scared. He looked guiltily at Maia while he gently escaped her grasp, then said to Clary, "Uh, she…um…She had a drink…"

His sheepish look didn't help his case any. "Do you have short-term memory loss? The last time you drank at a warlock's party you turned into a _rat_, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but I was a stupid mundie," he protested, knowing his excuse was awful. "I didn't think they could affect Downworlders." He shrugged apologetically.

"Simon!" Maia screamed, kissing him sloppily and wrapping him in a hug. "I love you! I missed you!" She drew her face away from his, resting her head against his chest. "I love you, I love you," she mumbled repeatedly.

Simon looked torn between getting her back to normal and leaving her in her mushy state. When he had to actually wipe saliva off his cheek, he decided. "What's the cure?!"

Jace stepped forward, a grin playing around his eyes. "Haven't you ever been told that 'time cures all'?" Now he could barely control his laugh.

"What he means," Clary intervened, "Is that this drink takes 24 hours to wear off." At his shocked expression, she added, "You might want to take her home. _Not_ your home."

"Uh, I can't take her to _her_ home! Her parents are there," Simon pointed out.

"I can," Jace scoffed. Simon looked taken aback, then glowered at Jace; Clary looked hurt, then, realizing that he was only kidding, reached out to slap him.

"Maia can't go to the Institute." Simon glared at Jace.

"Ugh," Maia groaned. "No Institute. It scares me. I wanna go to Clary's house and make chocolate chip pancakes!"

Clary sighed. "That's probably best. I'm sure my mom and Luke would understand better than most parents."

"Well," Jace said, "most parents only have to worry about puking, really."

Maia sidled up to Jace. "Hey there! Do I know you?"

Clary pushed herself in between them. "Maia! Let's go to my house!" she exclaimed with all the excitement she could muster.

They started to leave, the Lightwoods forgotten. Simon was constantly pulling Maia off random Downworlders.

"You know, I hate to be the downer on such an exciting party, but how exactly do you plan on getting there?" Jace asked.

"Through the portal," Simon said as though it were obvious.

"Oh!" Clary hit herself in the head. "The portal closed after we came through."

"Clary and I can go get Magnus Bane. Can you handle her?" Jace asked Simon. "Just get her outside; we shouldn't be long."

Maia giggled and nudged Simon. "Can you handle me? Am I too much for you, babe?" She started rubbing up against him.

A slightly scared Simon started leading Maia away with a pained glance over his shoulder.

"I love Simon!" she shouted before climbing into Simon's arms in the groom-carrying-bride way.

"Wow," Jace laughed. "Any chance I can get you to drink some of that?" He leaned toward Clary, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I love you, Jace Wayland, and I don't need a drink to show it."


	5. Until Fat Werewolves Sing?

Aah! This is getting serious. Oops.

"Crap." Jace pulled away from Clary. "I forgot about getting Magnus!"

The two made their way through the crowd. After looking and asking around for a few minutes, Jace caught a snippet of noise that sounded like the missing warlock.

"This way." He steered Clary with a light touch on her back.

They traced the voices to an almost empty sitting room. Alec was standing by Magnus across the room, the two seemingly facing off with Ragnor Fell. No one heard their arrival, but the couple did catch one bit of the conversation.

Ragnor was glaring accusingly at Magnus. "What about last night?"

"That was just…" Magnus trailed off.

"Just what?" Ragnor screamed back. "Just a booty call? But what about the time before? And the time before that? And the time those two Shadowhunters showed up and you pretended to be me, then said I was dead? What about then? And all the late night phone calls? Damn it, Magnus, we're in a relationship!"

Magnus made the mistake of glancing at Alec, whose beautiful blue eyes shone brightly with tears of betrayal. "You're delusional," Magnus told the sputtering warlock.

Ragnor gasped at the frank dismissal. At Jace's cough, Magnus spun around to the two Shadowhunters. He looked exhausted, completely spent. "What?"

"We, er…Could you make us a portal?" Clary asked, feeling awkward.

"We're kind of busy here." Magnus gestured behind him.

"But we have a situation!" Clary protested.

"Not a situation," Jace corrected.

"Maia's purple!" Clary screamed.

"It's not a situation until werewolves attack," Jace shrugged.

"She is a werewolf! And she's attacking all males!"

Alec used the couple's screaming match to turn to Magnus. "Open the portal," he said. "Let us go home. We're done here."


	6. The Other Way

Sorry it took so long. I kind of forgot...Anyway, this is the more serious part you were warned about. Well, kind of. On a happier note, I think the conclusion will be the next chapter, sooo...Enjoy!

Alec sat in Clary's living room. Its bookshelves reminded him the of the Institute's library, the same room that, just a couple hours ago, had held the one person he loved. And now…

Jace walked through the house, thinking nothing could surprise him now. He heard a noise from one room and prepared for an attack. The strange night had put him on edge. He crept into the room in a crouch, the Mission Impossible theme song playing through his head, then straightened and tucked away his stele when he saw it was just Alec.

"Um, Alec?" Jace asked, confused. Alec was just sitting in a chair, staring at the wall. "Are you…okay?"

The teen jolted at the sound of his name. "Yeah!" he quickly defended himself. "Yeah, I'm…I'm…yeah," he finished in a small voice.

"So…What the heck was happening in there?" Jace's face was concerned.

"I don't know," Alec sighed, turning to face a bookshelf, his back to Jace. He picked a book off the shelf at random, flipping to a random page.

Jace sighed and grabbed Alec's shoulder, turning the older boy around to face him. "Come on, Alec," Jace prompted. "We're parabati. You can tell me anything."

_Not everything_, Alec sighed, thinking of another secret he'd kept for years. Then he remembered how close they'd always been. Close enough for Alec to love him. It was still pretty much like that--of course he'd understand. "What would you do if Clary cheated on you?"

Jace looked surprised. "I would kill him." At Alec's hopeless expression, he became more serious. "If she really wanted him instead, I'd let her go because I love her."

Alec frowned--Magnus wouldn't want Ragnor, would he? "What if she wanted you back?"

"Ummm…" Jace thought for a minute. "I…don't know. Maybe…" His look was pained. "I guess I'd take her back. I mean, I love her. All I want is for her to be happy."

Alec sighed again. "I guess." His look contradicted his statement.

"Um, I hate to interrupt…" Clary knocked on the doorframe. "But we have a problem."

Alec just looked at her. Jace rolled his eyes. "Remember what I said about situations and werewolves? Well, problems are a bit like that."

Clary shrieked, "This _is_ a problem! Maia's missing!"

Now Jace looked worried. "So, not at the Institute? Or Simon's?"

"No," Clary sighed. "The door was open, and she was gone." When no one offered any advice, she demanded, "What do you think we should do?"

"Magnus Bane," Jace suggested, quickly blushing at the bad wording.

Alec looked down. "Ummm…Do we have to?" he mumbled.

"Uh, yeah," Jace answered. "Shouldn't that be easy? To ask your boyfriend? Come on," he added at Alec's depressed stance, "you get to spend more time with your boyfriend. I'd kill for time with Clary."

"We're not together anymore." Alec's face was stony. "But, yeah, we can ask him. For Maia."

Jace looked confused. "Right…Whatever."

The three walked out the front door, passing a tired Isabelle and--a figure in the shadows. Alec idly wondered who it was before centering back on his own relationship issues. Clary grabbed Simon as he came out of a guest room to watch the procession, bitterly figuring he should come get his girlfriend.

Approaching the dull front door of Magnus' apartment, Alec became more and more reluctant. What if Ragnor was there? What if they really broke up?

But his companions didn't notice. Jace just pushed him forward after knocking confidently on the door. "He'll be more likely to help _you_," he reasoned.

Alec managed a grin. Oh, the irony. The door slowly opened.

"Alec!" Magnus wrapped the Shadowhunter in a tight embrace. "I thought you were mad at me. I thought you were lost forever." His flair for the dramatic was very apparent.

"Magnus." Alec's voice was hard, not betraying that he had no idea what to do. "We need help."

The warlock pulled away, noticing Alec's rigidity.

"Maia's missing," Alec explained. "We need help finding her."

Magnus crossed his arms. "She's a big girl, you know."

Jace realized Magnus hadn't seen Maia. He'd been upset and quiet--like Alec, actually. "Simon gave her a drink," he explained scornfully. "she turned purple and boy-crazy."

Clary thought back to that night and her sloppy hug. "Sex-crazed," she amended.

"Well." Magnus raised his eyebrows. "I need something that belongs to her."

Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock of Maia's hair.

"You carry her _hair_ with you?" Clary asked, skeptical, a bit of the jealousy returning.

"Um…" Simon searched for an explanation. "I accidentally pulled it out when we were k--yeah, I just…yeah." He finally realized his mistake and shut up.

Magnus grabbed the hairs and disappeared further back in the apartment for a minute, quickly reappearing. "She's in a motel. Just a few blocks from here." He had an odd look on his face. "I think she's with someone, so…"

Simon had already turned on his heel and was halfway down the stairs. Jace's expression was amused, Clary's worried, and Alec's still depressed. They quickly followed Simon.

Magnus told Simon where to go, then fell back to walk awkwardly by Alec, unsure how to start a conversation. When they finally reached the motel, Magnus told the others to wait outside for a minute, then come in loudly and go to the elevator.

"A guy and a girl came in here maybe fifteen minutes ago. Could you give me the room number? I have an appointment," he asked the receptionist, smiling conspiratorially.

The dazed young man handed Magus the key, his eyes slightly glazed. Magnus winked, then walked to the elevator, happening to be crowded in with three guys and a girl with strikingly red hair.

"Room 205," he said to the wall, his tone less peppy than usual. The others all voiced their thanks until the elevator dinged, reaching the right floor.

"C'mon." Simon pushed through the crowd of people, turning right and marching determinedly and quickly down the hallway.

Clary looked at the sign on the wall and turned to Jace. She tried to stifle her laugh while he grinned.

"Simon?" Clary called down the hallway.

"Yeah?" Simon turned over his shoulder, still walking.

"205's the other way," Clary giggled.


	7. Puppy Dogs and Cheshire Cats

Simon had taken the room key in his mad dash out of the elevator, so Jace and Clary had to wait for him. Once there, he quickly jammed the plastic card into the door when he reached it and shouldered it open, a bit harder than necessary. Storming into the room, the two blanketed figures jerked apart.

Maia was barely purple at all, and her huge pupils contracted back to normal ever as the others reached the room.

"Simon?" Maia looked around confusedly. "_What_?"

Her boyfriend was content to merely interrogate her and not kill her partner. Speaking of…

The man had yanked on his pants and was struggling with his shirt when Magnus reached the room.

"_Ragnor_?" The word was an accusation.

"Magnus." The warlock's response was an apology. "I'm sorry…"

"Out. Get out," Magnus said, firmly.

Ragnor looked pleadingly at his warlock lover, "Magnus, my soul mate."

"No," Magnus shook his head. "Don't play the 'soul mate' card. First of all, I already told you it was over. And secondly, you just raped an innocent girl."

"A werewolf, and she was willing," Ragnor countered.

"She was drugged!" Magnus shouted.

Ragnor muttered something, then faded away with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Shit," Magnus cursed.

Alec crept up behind his former boyfriend. He was a bit heartened with the knowledge that Magnus wanted it over. "Um," he asked in a small voice, "well…Why?" he finally settled on, of his many questions.

Magnus looked him in the eyes. "He was working for Valentine. I _had_ to. And then he was like a puppy dog, and wouldn't leave me alone."

Alec believed him. Sometimes, puppy features were a good thing. He squeezed Magnus Bane into a hug, then reached up and kissed him. Magnus melted into the boy's arms, glitter engulfing them.

Not to be outdone, Clary and Jace also started making out. And Simon and Maia were soon to follow the sloppy kissing fest.

Party over. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
